


Gratificazione

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Certo, non era come se non fosse soddisfacente, avrebbe mentito se lo avesse affermato, ma a Tooru sarebbe piaciuta un po' di azione a letto.





	Gratificazione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** biting || **lista:** kink

Se c'era una cosa che Tobio non sembrava fare in modo naturale durante il sesso era uscire dal semplice contesto di normalità. Tooru avrebbe voluto fare molte più cose, durante i loro momenti di intimità, ma il suo kohai non appariva affatto motivato verso pratiche che esulavano dalla sua idea di sesso.  
Certo, non era come se non fosse soddisfacente, avrebbe mentito se lo avesse affermato, ma a Tooru sarebbe piaciuta un po' di _azione _a letto.  
Stavano giusto baciandosi e spogliandosi in quel momento, dopo una giornata di lezioni e allenamenti, quando decise che era giunta l'ora di presentargli il conto – o meglio delle richieste; non gli sembrava di esagerare, era per il bene della loro relazione e, per quanto Tobio fosse restio su certi aspetti, specialmente quelli prettamente intimi, era abbastanza sicuro che gli avrebbe dato più ascolto.  
«Tobio-chan.» cominciò col richiamarlo, cercando il suo sguardo blu, un po' languido e un po' appannato; questi lo osservò accigliato, fermandosi dal baciarlo, mantenendo tuttavia le mani sui suoi fianchi appena scoperti. «Perché non mi mordi un po'?»  
Avrebbe voluto consigliargli di essere maggiormente irruento, ma seppure fosse molto esplicito in proposito, sapeva che Tobio non lo era, non a parole per lo meno. Era ancora un ragazzino, per certe cose e, di certo, si sarebbe sentito sotto pressione. Oikawa poteva essere schietto e diretto, anche un po' provocatore, ma non avrebbe mai consapevolmente cercato di ferirlo davvero. Quei tempi erano finiti da un pezzo, ormai. Non aveva più nulla da dimostrare – o forse sì, ma solo sul campo.  
Kageyama arrossì, affondando il viso contro il suo collo, provocando un'ondata di tenerezza in Tooru, che gli accarezzò la nuca con delicatezza. «Non voglio farti male, senpai.»  
«Te l'ho chiesto io, no?» gli rispose semplicemente. A quel punto, Tobio si distaccò un poco, solo per baciargli di nuovo le labbra e la bocca, la lingua che si infilava e ricercava la sua con quella sua deliziosa disperazione, mescolata all'inesperienza e l'incertezza di sbagliare.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi una persona orribile, specialmente perché adorava sentire Tobio in quel modo – ed era una delle cose che adorava, la sua ingenuità su certi aspetti della loro vita sessuale -, ma non se ne faceva particolarmente cruccio.  
Il morso al collo arrivò prima che potesse prepararsi, tanto che emise un gemito di sorpresa. Era stato solo un morsetto, non abbastanza da fargli male, ma gli avrebbe sicuramente lasciato un livido. «Ti ho fatto male?» Tooru scosse la testa, rabbrividendo mentre le mani del compagno lo stimolavano tra le cosce. Il sesso teso, mentre si adagiava sullo stomaco e lasciava che Kageyama gli si addossasse.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rallentare l'eccitazione e l'aspettativa. La pelle gli formicolava, mentre si sentiva nudo – come in effetti era – contro il corpo altrettanto scoperto dell'amante; ma era una nudità diversa, mentre pensava a quando e dove sarebbe arrivato l'attacco successivo.  
Avvertì lo spostamento d'aria e anticipò il morso sulla spalla, inarcandosi leggermente. «Ah, così va bene.» lo incoraggiò, affondando il viso contro il cuscino e inarcando meglio il corpo, mentre la mano continuava a masturbarlo e avvertiva il sesso gonfio di Tobio sfregarsi tra le sue natiche.  
Continuò a ricevere morsi e morsetti sulle spalle e sull'incavo tra il collo e la spalla, morsi che sicuramente gli avrebbero lasciato più di un segno, ma avvertiva distintamente il piacere che quel formicolio sulla pelle gli provocava. Poteva essere stupido, ma...  
Il morso sul sedere lo fece quasi venire, mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso da un delizioso brivido e un gemito più acuto gli usciva dalle labbra. Sentiva il viso arrossato, la salivazione aumentata – tanto che il cuscino contro cui si era rifugiato era bagnato – e il sesso stava gocciolando sulle dita di Tobio.  
Mentre cercava di riprendersi, ecco però che il compagno affondò il viso tra i suoi glutei, facendolo gridare di sorpresa; non lo aveva mai fatto prima e quello fu decisamente troppo. Sentire la lingua di Kageyama forzare i suoi muscoli, penetrargli dentro, leccarlo... Lo mandò talmente su di giri che, quasi, non si accorse di venire e di essere rimasto senza fiato.  
La pelle dove lo aveva morso formicolava ancora, ma il suo sesso fremeva dall'orgasmo appena raggiunto, il suo sedere rilassato accoglieva la lingua dell'amante e Oikawa non poté far altro che tenere duro, mentre la voce sembrava quasi non appartenergli più. Anche se Tobio era inesperto, anche se quei movimenti erano dettati più dall'istinto che dalla tecnica... ma d'altra parte Tobio aveva sempre quel problema: prendeva le cose troppo sul serio. Ed era forse una delle sue migliori qualità, ma anche uno dei suoi peggiori difetti. Tooru però, in quel momento, ne era immensamente grato.


End file.
